Take All That I Have
by certifiedkurtsie
Summary: Blaine thought that after five years of dating, Kurt would realize that Blaine is his and his alone. But when Sebastian pops in for a little surprise visit, Kurt's biggest insecurities come into the light and Blaine just doesn't know what to do.


**A/N: this is just a kind of short fic based on the song "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" by Maroon 5. If you've never listened to that song, go do it while you read this, and I would highly recommend the acoustic version. This is also a future!fic.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's livid as he drives them home to their apartment, and Blaine just sits in the front seat, preparing himself from the tirade he's going to receive the moment they step through the door. He tries to fabricate an argument, and tells himself that he'll resort to kisses if words don't work out well. Blaine's never been really good with his words, and he found out a while ago that Kurt's much more responsive to his actions than his speech.<p>

But this time, it's different. It's not just Kurt getting mad because Blaine forgot to pick up his underwear, or that he didn't close the fridge all the way. This time, it's much worse.

Honestly, Blaine's not sure how this entire situation is his completely his fault, but he knows how angry Kurt can get, and he tells himself to suck it up and let Kurt yell at him if only to make himself feel better.

Kurt parks roughly, the tires skidding the cement and into their space and he shoves the door open and slams it shut so loudly that Blaine jumps, all the while marching away while Blaine barely opens his door.

By the time Blaine's gotten around the car, Kurt's disappeared into the elevator, and he sighs heavily, preparing himself for a lot of things being thrown and screaming.

When Blaine reaches their floor and walks into the hallway of their apartment, he sees that the door is open, and he pushes it open warily. Kurt's standing there, glaring at him with his arms folded tightly and his lips pursed.

"We have to talk," is all Kurt says before a heavy silence falls.

"Why was Sebastian here? And how did he know exactly where you work and what your favorite café was?"

"Kurt, this isn't what you think—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Kurt says through gritted teeth, his frame shaking with anger and insecurity and unbelievable pain and Blaine just wants to tell Kurt that he didn't know Sebastian was currently in Manhattan, much less the United States of America, but he just stands there and looks contrite.

"I don't…I thought we were done with this in high school, Blaine. I thought that he would somehow be over you and I don't know why I should be even yelling at you for this right now because this shouldn't be happening! We've been together for five years and this shouldn't be happening right now because I should be able to trust you except seeing him, of all people, sitting there and having a coffee with you just like the first time I saw him…that isn't fair to me Blaine. Blaine, I can't…that isn't fucking _fair_."

"I love _you_," is all Blaine can make his lips and voice create, because he doesn't understand how Kurt can feel like that, that he isn't good enough or that Blaine's going to run off with Sebastian because the idea of him and Sebastian together is just laughable. Sebastian is witty and adorable like Kurt. He doesn't have Kurt's impeccable taste in musical theatre and he doesn't understand Blaine at all. Sebastian's not the one who held Blaine through the entire night when he couldn't stop crying that one Christmas dinner where his dad shouted at him in front of all of his relatives and he had to drive to Kurt's house crying the whole ride. He's not the person who drags Blaine around a mall to shop for hours but doesn't buy a single thing, and he's definitely not the one who Blaine likes to wake up to and smile and whisper "good morning" before leaning in for a kiss, but it only lasts because Kurt's too tired to push Blaine away and tell him to go wash his teeth.

"If you love me so much, why didn't you walk away from him, Blaine? Why are you constantly trying to let down his feelings and not let him get hurt but it's perfectly okay for me to stand there and watch him flirt with you?"

"Kurt, don't be like this, you _know_I love you and you _know_ Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me. You mean everything to me. I love you so much, you know that."

Kurt doesn't even look at him. Instead, he has his back turned to Blaine and he's facing the balcony window, staring at the brilliant afternoon light of New York City, and Blaine can see the angry set of his shoulders and the way he just feels like giving up.

"I love you," he says one more time, hoping for Kurt to say something, anything, to let him know that things are okay because he hates it when Kurt is distressed.

"Are you bored with me, Blaine?" He barely hears it at first. In fact, he thinks Kurt must have said something else because what he thinks he just heard doesn't make any sense. But when Kurt repeats the question again in the same silent and defeated tone, he can feel his heart breaking into a million shattered pieces.

"No! Oh my god _no_Kurt. I could never think that—"

"I know I'm not…I'm not fun sometimes," and Blaine can hear Kurt's voice cracking. "I know I can be high-maintenance and that I can be snotty and demanding and bratty and act like a three-year-old. And I get angry at you for no reason and I'm sometimes the worst boyfriend in the world. I just…maybe you're just sick of it."

Blaine feels rooted to the spot. He doesn't know what to do, and Kurt's never been one for smothering when he's upset. "Kurt, darling," he says miserably. "Kurt, please look at me."

He slowly turns around and Blaine sees his eyes shining with tears, and he hurts. Everything bit of him hurts because all Blaine can think of is "this is all my fault".

"I…I'm giving you a chance," Kurt whispers. "Y-you can pack up all of your things and leave and you don't have to deal with your bitchy stuck-up boyfriend ever again. D-don't feel bad for doing it." Kurt's trembling now, and he's crying so hard that his entire face is shining with tears. "You can leave. I'm not stopping you."

Blaine walks towards Kurt, arms out and ready to hold him close and hold him and tell him how much he loves him, but Kurt turns away, and Blaine's arms drop down to his side uselessly.

"Don't," whispers Kurt. "I just…"

"I think I'm going to go," Blaine hears himself say, and he doesn't know why, but he just has to breathe, he has to think because he doesn't know what he can do to make things better and Kurt's looking at him like he's to blame for everything.

He gets into his car, and drives around, taking random turns whenever he feels like it. Blaine knows that he's going to get lost, but he has his GPS and he isn't worried about getting home. He's lost in _there_, not out here. And there's no GPS for that.

Blaine stops the car after seeing that he is half out of gas, and he just sets his head against the steering wheel, trying not to cry.

He was raised with manners, and he hated being rude to people and hurting their feelings. Sebastian was no exception, but somewhere deep inside, Blaine knew that he should have stopped Sebastian from continuing his blatant flirting a long time ago. He knew how all of it made Kurt feel, but every time Sebastian tried to hit on him, he just smiled painfully and brushed it off like it was nothing, because it _was_nothing."

Five years. Five years together and Sebastian just randomly pops in and wrecks that with a coffee date. Five years of Kurt.

Suddenly, his phone starts ringing, and he grabs it and presses the call button. "Hello?" he says tonelessly.

"Hey there, gorgeous," a cocky voice replies.

"Sebastian," mutters Blaine. "How lovely."

"So, since your little boy-toy interrupted us before, I was thinking that we could meet up at Café Lalo."

Blaine's about to scream through the phone and tell him that no, he doesn't want to meet up at some stupid café and that Sebastian can go jump off a cliff because he was a dick but he restrained himself. Then he has a great idea and he smiles instead.

"You know what? That sounds amazing. I would really like that."

Sebastian sounds a little surprise but otherwise pleased when he gives Blaine the address, and Blaine hangs up with a smug smirk on his face.

He's going to give Sebastian fucking Smythe a piece of his mind. And God help him when Blaine was done with him.

* * *

><p>"You look great," Sebastian says as Blaine sits down at the table.<p>

He knows it's a lie. Blaine looks like an absolute fucking mess, and he feels like crap.

"That's nice," Blaine says shortly.

"So hey, hope Kurt wasn't too hard on you. I mean, he looked so pissed off when he saw me, but I guess it's just how he is."

Sebastian says it in such a condescending tone, as if Kurt is the one to blame and the one who would get mad at Blaine for absolutely nothing. And Blaine loses it.

"Shut the fuck up," Blaine says, anger permeating his voice. "Just shut up right now."

Sebastian looks shocked. "Whoa, what's your—"

"What's my problem?" Blaine says, his voice getting louder and angrier by the second. "My fucking problem, Sebastian, is that you're an idiot. You're a stupid pig-headed slut who can't see that I'm perfectly happy with my lovely and amazing boyfriend who has done nothing wrong. Since day one, you've been nothing but rude and horrible to Kurt, and I've overlooked it because I've tried to be polite to you, which is much more than you deserve."

Sebastian glares at him. "Did Kurt put you up to this?"

"This isn't about Kurt!" Blaine yells, and he can hear a few other patrons in the café stare at him and mutter. "This is about you and how you seem to think it's funny to ruin a relationship that makes me happy beyond belief. I don't get it. If you honestly ever thought that insulting Kurt was going to make me like you in any way, you are heavily mistaken."

Blaine takes a deep breath, and he stares Sebastian straight in the eyes. "I never want to see you again. Don't call me, don't text me, don't try to talk to me on Facebook or online and just leave me alone. I'm sick and tired of you trying to screw up my life. Kurt is the one I love, not you."

He doesn't give Sebastian a chance to respond, and he gets up and walks out of the café, feeling like a huge weight was just lifted off of his shoulders. Blaine's free of Sebastian (hopefully) and he knows what he wants to do now. He wants to see Kurt.

Blaine drives home quickly, thinking of an apology speech in his head and everything that he'll do to tell Kurt that he's sorry for everything. He still felt slightly guilty about being so up-front to Sebastian, but when he sees the image of Kurt crying, he feels a rush of anger and mutters "you deserved it".

He runs up to their apartment quickly, and unlocks the door with a huge smile on his face. But he doesn't see anyone in the kitchen or on the couch, and there's a horrible moment when Blaine wonders if Kurt's the one that left, until he hears a soft noise coming from the bedroom whose door is open.

Walking slowly, Blaine tiptoes over and peeks into the room. He sees Kurt lying on the bed, clutching the sheets and muttering in his sleep. He smiles to himself, and then walks over and lies down behind Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Hey," Blaine says, shaking Kurt lightly. "Kurt, wake up."

Kurt flutters his eyelashes and yawns slightly before seeing who was holding him. "Oh," he whispers. "It's you."

"Who else did you think it was?"

"A monster trying to eat up all of my hair products," Kurt murmurs, and both of them grin.

"I met Sebastian again." And just like that, Kurt becomes tense and angry and silent. "I told him that…I told him to leave me alone, and that I never wanted to see him again."

Kurt's eyes are wide, and Blaine wants to kiss him. "Did you really do that?" Kurt whispers.

"Yep, I did. I'm tired, Kurt. I don't want Sebastian getting between us anymore. We're better than that. And I'm sick of putting up with him.

"And Kurt? I'm never leaving you."

Kurt just looks at him strangely, as if silently asking him whether or not he was being serious. "Kurt, I love you. I love you so much and I can't imagine not having you in my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'll be damned if I let you go. Even if aliens attacked the earth and they made me choose between my bowties and you, I would gladly say goodbye to my bowties. I love _you_."

Laughing softly, Kurt brushes a strand of curly hair away from Blaine's face. "Would you really do that?"

"Well, it depends which bowties, but—"

Kurt gasps and hits him in the stomach and his shoulders and anywhere he can reach. "You dick!" he shouts, but Blaine can hear the smile in his voice. He uses one hand to grab Kurt's wrists and uses the other to tickle Kurt, and they fall back into a giggling heap, with Kurt snugly tucked against Blaine's chest.

"I love you too, you know," Kurt says softly, rubbing the palm of Blaine's hand. "I'm sorry, I was being stupid today. It's just…Sebastian," he mutters angrily.

"Hey, no more of that, alright? We're done with Sebastian. And if he tries to contact me ever again, you have full permission to kick him in the balls."

Kurt's eyes light up. "Really?" he asks eagerly.

Blaine laughs and kisses the top of Kurt's head. "Of course."

Leaning back against Blaine, Kurt says, "I'm not going to lie, but I'm kind of looking towards that. Do you think I could like, pretend to be you and ask him to call you and then I could—"

"Kurt!"

**_fin._**


End file.
